Residential showers often have a small bench located in one corner of the shower. While these benches are seldom sat on, they need to be strong enough to support a person without significant deflection which would cause the grout between the tile pieces to crack. While some of these benches extend to the floor of the shower, they often are cantilevered which makes it difficult to provide the necessary support. Heretofore, this support has been obtained by constructing a wood or metal frame which is tied to the underlying wall structure. This is expensive and requires that the support be built before wall border is applied to the shower walls, or if it is a retrofit, that the existing wall board be removed.